Gnadenlos verführt
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Wenn es dunkel wird, man die Hand kaum vor Augen sieht und dann nicht weiß, wer vor einem steht und was derjenige vor hat... Was dann? (PWP - und bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen einfach den Apotheker fragen!)


**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Nix gehört mir, alles der Frau Rowling!!_**

**_Geld – nix für mich, alles für Frau Rowling!_**

**_Reviews - ... grins breit... lasst mich nicht im Stich, hört ihr???? Denn hiermit könnt ich sie kriegen, die Joanne!!!_**

* * *

**Gnadenlos verführt**

Es ist spät in der Nacht.

Der Himmel ist fast schwarz, nicht der Hauch eines Mondes scheint durch das Fenster, als eine Gestalt ins Zimmer huscht und vor dem Bett stehen bleibt. Die schlafende Person beobachtet. Und dann dicht neben das Bett tritt.

_Plötzlich wird mir die Luft genommen._

_Jemand hält mir den Mund zu. _

_Ich höre eine Stimme._

_Erkenne nicht, ob sie männlich oder weiblich ist._

_Sie ist dicht an meinem Ohr._

_Raunt mir zu, dass ich still sein soll. Liegenbleiben soll. Mich nicht rühren soll. Dann würde mir auch nichts geschehen._

_Langsam verschwindet die Hand. Ich merke, dass ich mich nicht bewegen kann. Ohne zu wissen, was diese Person mit mir angestellt hat. Das einzige, was mir möglich ist zu bewegen, ist mein Kopf. Alles andere ist starr. Verdammt! Wer ist diese Person und was will sie von mir? _

_Was wird das jetzt? _

_Lippen pressen sich auf meine, drängen sie fast schmerzhaft auseinander. Eine Zunge zwängt sich in meinen Mund, warm, nass und fordernd umkreist sie meine. Ich will zurückweichen, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Jetzt wird mir in die Unterlippe gebissen, dass ich mein eigenes Blut schmecke. Ein leises Lachen ist zu hören, als sich die Person zurückzieht. Ich spüre Fingernägel, lange Fingernägel, die über meine Rippenbogen fahren._

_Ich spüre die feuchten Lippen an meinen Brustwarzen. Wie sie sie umschließen, die Zunge darum kreist._

_Dann zucke ich zusammen. Die forschen Lippen saugen an ihnen, Zähne beißen hinein, so dass es nun schon fast schmerzhaft wird, während die Hände weiterhin an meinem Körper entlang streichen und an meinen Hüften stoppen und um mich herum gleiten. Sich unter mich schieben. Ich spüre die Fingernägel, die sich in mein Hinterteil graben. _

_Lippen gleiten tiefer._

_Über meinen flachen Bauch, wo sie kurz verharren._

_Die Zunge umkreist einmal meinen Bauchnabel, dringt kurz in ihn ein_

_Ich hole röchelnd Luft._

_Es wäre angenehmer zu wissen, wer das mit mir anstellt und was das eigentlich soll._

_Jetzt spüre ich heißen Atem an meinem Geschlecht._

_Ich schließe die Augen._

_Schnappe nach Luft._

_Die Hände heben meine Hüften etwas an. _

_Hungrige Lippen._

_Eine fordernde Zunge._

_Beides gleichzeitig._

_Wahnsinn, das ist Wahnsinn!!!_

_Meine Lider beginnen zu zucken, ich will mich bewegen und kann nicht._

_Wahnsinn, purer Wahnsinn! _

_Schneller, nein... warte..._

_Mach langsam..._

_Ich möchte meine Finger ins Bettlaken krallen._

_Möchte schreien._

_Schreie! _

_Luft! _

_Wahnsinn!! _

_Mein Kopf sackt ins Kissen. _

_Ich ringe erneut nach Luft._

_Mein Atem geht immer noch schneller. _

_Aber..._

_Nein..._

_Nein, nicht... nicht noch einmal!_

_Eine Hand gleitet nach vorn, berührt mich._

_Die andere gleitet unter mir tiefer._

_Ich schließe die Augen._

_Spüre jetzt beide Hände gleichzeitig._

_Finger, so sanft – und doch so fordernd, verletzend. _

_Es IST jetzt schmerzhaft._

_Aber auch Wahnsinn! _

_Nie zuvor..._

_Meine Gedanken brechen wieder ab._

_Die Explosion jetzt ist stärker als die vorhin._

_Ich habe das Gefühl, mich komplett aufzulösen._

_Wahnsinn... Wahnsinn... _

_Ein letztes Mal spüre ich Lippen und Zunge._

_Ein letztes Mal streichen die langen Finger über meinen nassgeschwitzten Körper._

_Dann ist es vorbei._

_Ich merke, dass ich mich wieder bewegen kann. _

_Hastig setze ich mich auf._

_Greife zu den Zündhölzern und der Kerze neben meinem Bett._

_Meine Finger zittern, als ich sie anzünde._

_Mit diesem kleinen Licht stehe ich auf._

_Lausche._

_Nichts ist zu hören._

_Nichts ist zu sehen._

_Doch... _

_Am Spiegel..._

_Ich trete näher._

_Ringe nach Luft._

_Vor meinen Augen beginnt es rot zu flimmern. _

_Worte, die am Spiegel stehen..._

_Geschrieben mit meinem Blut._

_Mir stockt der Atem, als ich die Worte lese:_

_„Danke für deine Treue, Lucius!"_

_Und ein kleines bisschen tiefer steht als Unterschrift ein großes _**V ...**


End file.
